I'll Never Forget You
by Matthew Sullivan
Summary: When Dana Cruz returns to PCA with a gun and Zoey, Quinn, Mark, Vince and Lisa find themselfs hostage's Lola is shot and Michael and Dustin must save her, while Logan and Chase race to save there freinds, some one dies. Takes place after Chasing Zoey
1. Introduction

**I'll Never Forget - Intro **

**This Series would take place during the begining of senior years after gang return from there happy summer ****vaccations Chase and Zoey are ready to begin there new relation everything is perfect until tradgedy stricks ****P.C.A When former student Dana Cruz returns to P.C.A with vengence and a gun. Zoey, Quinn, Vince, Mark and ****Lisa find themself held hostage by her. Lola is shot and its up to Michael and Dustin to save her, and Logan ****and Chase make a descision to save there friends. One member of the team doesn't survive and must deal****with the consiquence's of the horrofic day. **

STARRING

JAIME LYNN SPEARS ... as ZOEY BROOKS  
SEAN FLYNN ... as CHASE MATTHEWS  
CHISTOPHER MASSEY ... as MICHAEL GARRETT  
VICTORIA JUSTICE ... as LOLA MARTINEZ  
MATTHEW UNDERWOOD ... as LOGAN REESE  
ERIN SANDER ... as QUINN PENSKY  
and  
PAUL BUTCHER ... as DUSTIN BROOKS

guest stars  
BRANDO EATON ... as VINCE BLAKE  
LISA TUCKER ... as LISA PERKINS  
JACK SALVATOR JR ... as MARK DEL FIGGALO  
ABBY WILDES ... as COCO  
with  
KRISTEN HERRERA ... as DANA CRUZ  
and  
CHRISTOPHER MURRAY ... as DEAN RIVERS


	2. Chapter 1 The Worst Day Of My Life P1

starring: Jamie Lynn Spears, Sean Flynn, Christopher Massay, Paul Butcher, Victoria Justice, Erin Sanders, Matthew Underwood,with Brando Eaton, Lisa Tucker, Jack Salvator jr, and Kristin Herrera

It's a regular day at Pacific Cost Academy students are laughing outside in the park we see Loganand Michael pull up in Logan's car " Sweat ride dude" Michael says excited jumping out Logan " I know see what money canget" He says cocking one eye as Michael walks towards the school. Dana gets out of a car near by looking at her old schoola look of hate in her eyes she takes off her sun glaces " Guess this is it" she says and walks towards the building.

In Zoey dorn room Lola frantically searches " Where is it! Where is it?" " she cries walking back and forth throwing pillows Chase walks in as one of the pillow's hit him " A bit early for a pillow fight don't you think " he says with a smile she looks up at him for a second than continues her search Zoey walk's in " Hey boyfriend" she kisses Chase as Lola punches her in the arm " Oww"She says in pain what? " there's no time for that we have to find them" Zoey looks to Chase who shrugs " Find what? " Zoey asks " My gold hoop earing" Zoey rolls her eyes " you mean the one's wearing " Lola walks over to a mirror she smiles turning around " Problem solved"Zoey and Chase sigh as they walk out of the dorm " what, a girl has to look good for her boyfriend, right!"

The two walk into the student room as Quinn sits on the sofa her laptop in front of her " morning" she says not evening looking up Chase glances at Zoey " Earth to Quinn" she looks up at last " what!" She snaps as Chase jumps " Did you go to be at all last night" Zoey asks hesitantly Quinn ignores them as Chase turns to Zoey " Look Zoe I gotta go meet Michael and Logan" She nodds and kisses him as he gets up walks out. Lola runs over " Morning" She glances at Quinn than to Zoey " Quinn on geek mode again? " Zoey nodds slightly as Vince walks in " Hello ladies he says and kisses Lola as Zoey watches with a smile " what?" Lola ask's? " Wow this place is pretty dead" He says looking around as he sits next to Quinn who makes a loud grumble sound as he scuffles over and a Lola sits on his lap.

Chase walks onto the roof now wearing his sun glaces as he walks over to Logan and Michael sitting in the lawn chairs on the fake grass " hey guys" Michael looks at him " can you settle a slight dissagrement?" Chase nodds " who would win in a fight Spider-man or Batman" Chase takes in the question as Logan sits up interested " Batman" Chase says at last " what!?" Michael asks repulced " Spider-Man would so win" Logan jumps in the air victoriusly " ha ha I knew it Chase my man i'm glad your back " he says high fiving him as Chase laughs. Michael sits back in his chair as he grabs this chips next to him a defeated look in his eyes.

Dustin runs down the exterior of the hall as he slams into Lola " Would you watch...oh Dustin" She says calmer " Have you seen Zoey?" Lola "She in the Student Center why" Dustin " I need help with some homework" Lola looks down at him " Dustin you don't need Zoey I'm right here" Dustin laughs as he walks away as Lola turns to him an ackward look in her eye suddenly she spots Dana walking up some steps Dustin eye's widden " Dana!" he calls when Lola notices her pull a gun out of her pocket as Lola runs over to Dustin, Dana fires the gun as Lola shoves Dustin to the ground as panick stricks the near by student's who turn running in all directions.

In the student center Zoey runs over to the window as Vince runs over pulling her to the ground " No, no, no" Zoey looks at him " what!?" Vince closes the blinds " stay away from the window " he stands up as Lisa and Mark run in " what's happening " Lisa asks frantically " Gunfire at P.C.A" Quinn turns looking to each of them. " I hope no one was hurt " Zoey says thinking of Chase.

On the rooftop Chase, Michael and Logan hit the ground " what do we do" Logan asks in shock " Chase looks over at him " we need to keep our heads down" Logan looks over anger in his eyes " what!? what about Quinn, Zoey and Lola" Chase thinks for a moment " There in the student center" he sighs with relief " what if that's right where the shooter is heading? " Michael asks calmly? Chase sighs _this has to be the worst day of my life. _

In the walkway the shooting finally stops as Dustin sits up " it's okay Lola" he looks at her but she doesn't move _oh no _he thinks to himself as he rolls her over on her back blood pouring from her stomach " Lola!" He yells. As everyone sits against the wall Quinn turns to Zoey " We have to get out of here" Zoey doesn't respond. " There nothing we can do right now." Vince says as a knock come's to the door Zoey and Vince stand up as Zoey goes towards the door Mark grabs her " Are you crazy." Zoey turns around " look if there's someone stuck in those halls than we need help them." she struggles with Mark but he grips tighter " Mark!" Quinn yells suddenly Vince slams Mark into the wall " Open the door Zoey" Mark sighs as Zoey walks over unlocking the door as Dana walks in. Zoey and Quinn look in shock " Dana!" they both yell " What are you doing here!" Quinn asks " I came to register when the shooting happend" Zoey looks surprised " your coming back to P.C.A?" Dana smiles " looks like.

Logan walks back and forth panicking as Michael and Chase sits against the wall " would you pleas get down?" Michael asks " We can't just leave them." Michael looks at to Chase for support " Logan let the police handle this." he stops " No you don't understand, I love her" Michael and Chase look at each other in surprise " screw it" Logan says turns and runs towards the door Chase jumps up " Logan!" he says running after him he turns and says " Michael stay here!" Michael nodds. But knowing he can't just leave them to die he jumps up and follows them out.

Dana walks over to Quinn " still with Mark huh?" they look at each other ackwardly " no acturally i'm with Logan" Dana laughs " Didn't see that one coming" She glances at Vince " Wow Zoe he's cute" Zoey turns to Dana " And that's Vince Lola boyfriend" he smile's and waves " Hi, Vince" Dana ignores him " Than who you dating Zoe?" Zoey looks over with a smile " Chase " Dana's eye's widden with glee " well we all knew you two would hook up one day" She says as Zoey smile's Dana smiles " Figures right everyone gets there happy endings." Vince looks at Dana's " everyone except Dana." She says pulling the gun out of her pocket and pointing it at Zoey who freezes in her tracks.

Chase runs after Logan a few feet away Chase leaps forwards tackling Logan to the floor Logan jumps up " what the hell!?" He yells " what are you doing Reese?" Chase asks " Saving our friends" Chase sigh's " it's to dangerous" Logan stands up " so what she worth it" He says " now either help me out of get out of my way" Chase takes a deep breath knowing Logan is right.

Michael runs down the path knowing he's taken a wrong turn and lost them he stops and takes a deep breath and walks up the steps and spots Dustin kneeling next to someone He starts running picking up speed when he notices it's Lola " Oh god!" He says Kneeling one the opposite side " Lola, Lola wake up sweety" He grabs her wrist with his shaky hands there's a pulse he sighs as he looks at Dustin " you okay?" he asks Dustin nodds but says " where's Zoey? " Michael looks at him " student center" Dustin nodds.

Dana points the gun at Zoey as everyone looks in shock " Dana what are you doing? " Zoey asks in a panick " You know everything always was easy for Zoey Brooks" Vince moves towards the gun " do it hero and I swear I'll pull this trigger" he looks at Zoey seeing the fear in her eyes and he stops Dana laughs " how are things going to work out this time."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3 The Worst Day Of My Life P2

Logan and Chase walked around the back of the student center as Logan looked in shock " Is That?:"  
"Dana" Chase finished as the two looked at each other.

Inside the student center we see Chase and Logan duck behind the window " Dana what are you doing"  
Quinn asked Zoey stood frozen " Something I should of done a long time ago " Vince walked over " Killing  
one of your best friends?" Dana laughed loudly " Please we haven't been friends for three years" Zoey finally  
spoke " You moved away" she said tears streaming down her face " Yeah! I know and in those three years  
wanna know how many times Zoey Brooks called me?" Zoey looked at the ground " Or how many times Nicole  
or Chase or even you Quinn, I'll tell you none, thats how many times my best friends called me" No one says  
anything " I'm sorry we lost touch " Quinn said sympatetic " Wanna know where i've been since? " No one answers  
" didn't think so." She said pointing the gun back at Zoey

In the path Michael cell phone rings he pulls it out surprised " Hello?" Suddenly Chase's voice fills the other end  
" Michael where are you?" Michael jumps up walking back and forth " I ran after you guys but toke a wrong turn,

Where are you?" He asksChase looks at Logan " Outside the student center, We got a big problem."  
Logan looks over the bottom of thewindow " Yeah I know Lola's been shot" Logan ducks back down hearing Michael  
" what?" Chase says.

" If I don't get her out of here soon, I don't think she's gonna make it" Michael says looking at her " Ah darn you  
have to go through the student center to get to the parking lot." Logan replies " I don't have much of choise" He  
hangs up the phone. He walks over as Dustin backs up and grabs her in his arm's and lifts her up " God girl stop  
eating so much peanute butter" He jokes as he carries her Dustin right beside him. " It was supposed to be me"  
Dustin says as Michael looks at him Lola in his arms " What?" He asks " Dana was aiming at me, Lola just  
pushed me out of the way" Michael looks at Dustin than at Lola " than we'd better get her out of here"

" You sure about this?" Logan asks un sure as Chase nodds " Look we have no other game plan" Logan sighs  
and nodds " let's do this" He says.

In the student center Zoey still stands still as Dana holds the gun suddenly Chase and Logan appear from behind  
the window " Dana! wait" Chase says as Dana turns around turning the gun to Quinn Logan freezes " well, well I  
was wondering if i'd see you two around here where's the third muskateer?" Chase looks at Zoey " He on is way"  
Dana smile's " you know most people run away from bullets not towards " Logan looks at Quinn " Yeah well we  
got people we love here" Quinn blushes as Dana can't help but laugh " Logan Reese caring about someone but  
himself" She says a smile on her face " People change" He says strongly Dana nodds " Look Dana we need your  
help" Everyone looks surprised by Chase's words even Dana " Why my help?" Chase hops over the window into  
the Center " When those bullets went off you hit someone we love" Zoey finally snaps out of her fear " who?"  
Chase looks to Vince " Lola" Zoey gasps clapping her hands on her mouth " Is it--" "It's bad" Chase finishes  
before Vince Dana freezes thinking of her options. " I wasn't aiming for what -- Lola?" She looks at Zoey  
" I was aiming for your brother" Shock fills Zoey's eyes.

Along the path Michael grunts as he carries Lola who's heavier than she seems Dustin along side suddenly  
Lola opens her eyes " Michael" she says weakly as he lowers her to the ground " Lola, you okay?" He rolls  
his eyes "sorry stupid question" " What happend?" She says her eyes hardly open" Michael looks at Dustin  
" You were shot" Lola winces in fear grabbing Michael hand " Is it bad?" Michael smiles " No, please your  
gonna be fine" He lies she smiles " your always were a bad lier" He fakes a smile " come on Chase has a plan"  
Lola opens her eyes all the way " I love you Michael " Michael doesn't respond but looks at her as her eye lides  
gently close, He sighs lifting her once again she had said she loved him he'd worry about that  
once she and everyone else were safe they continue down the path.

In the student center Dana doesn't say anything. Chase looks at her " Dana, please" Dana sighs " fine all right"  
She says at last as Chase reaches into his pocket " what are you doing!" She yells pointing the gun at him.  
" I'm just gonna call Michael and tell him it's safe" Dana nodds " Put him on speakerphone." he dials the number

On the path Michael phone rings he lowers Lola gently and answers the phone " Dustin we should apply pressure  
to the wound slow the bleeding" Dustin runs next to her " Chase!" suddenly Dana's voice fills the phone " ah Michael  
Barrett, long time huh" Mihceal looks in confusion " Where's Chase? " Dana laughs " Nice to hear you to Mike, but  
he's right here bring the chick in" the phone hangs up. Michael sighs " This could be a trap" Dustin says " I don't  
think so"

Michael opened the doors to the student center Dustin ran in and grabbed Zoey " You okay sport?" Zoey asks pretending  
to be her usual self " Yeah, you?" Zoey winks at him " Now that the gang is all here." Dana says. Michael walks over to  
the sofa Dana following him with the gun he lowers Lola down he places his hand over the wound applying pressure. " Are  
you really going to do this?" Vince asks as Dana looks around at them " Yeah" Vince snickers " It doesn't have to end like  
this." Dana laughs again " How do you know how do you know anything about me?" Vince looks at Lola " Cause I was you.  
Granted a slightly less destructive you." Vince says with a smile but Dana face doesn't change " I was mean cruel I was  
your typical bad guy." " What changed?" Dana asks " She did" He says looking at Lola as Dana turns to look at her.

" Well not just Lola, everyone in this room gave me a second chance one that I didn't deserve after the things i'd done"  
Dana sighs " Killer don't get that second chance" Vince walks closer " You haven't killed anyone yet, let Michael and  
Lola go" She nodds finally as Michael lifts Lola once again they walk out as Zoey looks at Dana " why don't we just  
follow them out" Dana points the gun at Zoey " No!" Chase yells as Zoey looks at him " Dana no matter what happens  
here today well always be your friends...don't do this" Zoey pleads walking closer Dana points the gun at her " Said the  
girl I havn't heard from in three years" Zoey sighs " I'm sorry Dana we lost touch but Vince is right it's never to late to  
change Zoey takes another step " Zoey " Chase says she glances at him but doesnt move. " Dana i'm within intches of the gun,  
just stop" Dana is about to lower the gun when suddenly a red light appears over Dana's heart " Dana!"  
Zoey leaps over Dana knocking her to the ground but not before a shot goes off. Everyone goes low as the  
gun bounces on the floor.

Michael runs into the parking lot where the police have been the whole time feeling sorry for Dana as a stretcher arrives  
in front of him as Michael places Lola on it. Taking a step back he turns hearing the shot.

Chase jumps up both girls still down he runs over and grabs Zoey seeing the bullet hole on her back " Zoey" He whispers  
as Dana opens her eyes Logan runs over grabbing the gun, " Zoey" he repeats he cheaks her pulse...nothing, he takes a  
deep breath as everything begins to happen at once SWAT runs in and grabs Dana as Vince and Logan run over scooping  
Chase up as the Paramedics run in. "Zoey" He yells louder " It's gonna be okay" Logan whispers pulling back his best  
friend. Quinn grabs Mark and starts to cry as Lisa stands in shock Chase stops fighting as Logan and Vince let go, Chase  
has seen this in movies many times but never though it would happen to him and to of all people Zoey Brooks.

As the last of the police cars drive off Dean Rivers walks over to one of the last policemen " What happens now?" The man  
sighs " well were gonna have to close down the school for now" " Than?" Rivers asks " The'll be a hearing to decide if  
the school is still safe enough to open" He says as the Dean stands looking at the school _how did this happen... how did  
__this happen at my school?_

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N I know your all thinking omg how could you kill Zoey to make you all feel better it was originally gonna be Chase but  
considering Jaime wanted out of Zoey 101 it felt more realistic if it was Zoey I know your also wondering why Dana would  
do this all will be answered in the next six chapters each character will have a chapter for themselves as they decide  
what they should do next only these two chapters will take place in PCA the rest will take place in the outside world  
don't fear for the gang will be back togeather before to long.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lola Best Friend

Zoey Brooks was a hero to girls everywhere

A clap of thunder shook Lola Martinez awake she looked around confused for a moment as reality slowly set back in and she realized she was gone Zoey Brooks

Lola couldn't bring herself to imagine what life outside the hospital room walls would be like she looked at the clock next to her which read "9:47pm"

Lola layed back suddenly a nurse walked in.

" Ah how are we Feeling today" the nursed asked _" What do you care"_ Lola thought to herself

" Better I suppose" Lola said at last trying to add as much enthusiasm as she could muster at the moment.

" Look I know what you've been through a lot but you've made amazing progress in the last two weeks" The Nurse said trying to inforce some kind of confidence in her

" Not enough to go" Lola said she gazed off into space.

" Look..." The Nurse began she trailed off as Lola became lost in thought on there first week at PCA Zoey had showed Lola she didn't need to act special

she was special and Zoey made Lola feel special every singal day.

" ...Anyways, thats just what I think" The nurse finished walking out smiling Lola made a fake sarcastic smile as the nurse walked out. a few seconds passed

as she picked up her phone.

She began running through the phone book until she reached the named "MICHAEL" she pressed the green button as the screen changed to " calling Michael"

" Hello" his voice sounded rasp not the Michael she knew " Hello" he repeated as Lola snapped back.

" Michael Hi it's Lola" she said her heart began to beat faster

" I know that Lola you see I have your number" He said with sarcasism even that sounded different meaner less patient.

" I just wanted to thank you for that day" She said lowering her head " You were there for me when I needed someone most."

A moment of silence passed " At least I saved one person I cared about that day" She smiled as he continued " How you feeling"

" well I have a small hole in my chest...but considering I will survive" thinking of the song. Again she though of her

" You going to the funeral ?" Michael asked breaking the ackward moment.

" Don't think so" a second passes " Mike" she makes a weak smile

" I don't think anyone ever called me that" He says finally some hint of Michael some hint of normallcy

" Well there is a first time for everything" she joked

" Hey need a friend?" A voice camed but it wasnt Michael she looked up Michael saying something but she couldn't hear

Logan stood in the doorway smiling " Michael I have to let you go" she finished hanging up the phone

" What are you doing here?" She asked pleasently surpsied

" Please you live in Santa Monica" He pulled the chair next to the bed " I live in Beverly Hills, it's not exactly far" he folded his arm's across his chest

" You heard from Chase?" Lola asked he shook his head no

" But I have heard from Quinn, she really freaking out" He said his smiles were as weak as her's at the moment.

Quinn had deffinatly changed Logan Reese he was kinder more caring and braver. " That day you went back to the student center, why you were safe"

She asked already expecting the answer.

" Because Quinn was there Zoey was there we didn't know where you had gone too." Logan looked down that wasn't the answer she expected.

" You went back in cause Zoey and I were there? " She asked even more shock in her voice

" Look my friends were in danger I made a choise that day same one Chase and Michael made" Logan said as she made a small smile

the nurse walked in " Mr.Reese, visiting hours are over" Logan nodded as he stood up she chuckled

" Mr.Reese" she mocked as he laughed " What?" he replied

She waved to hit him but he moved out of range " I'll call you Lola" He said and walked out.

beeb...beeb...beeb that was all she heard now she turned to look at the heart monitor she suddenly felt weak as she layed her head against the

pillow her dark hair got in her face. She moved it out with her hand. her cell next to her buzzed on the desk she looked at it for a moment

half expecting to see the name...Vince...that wasn't it.

" Hey cutey" She said knowing what he was about to ask

" How are feeling" He asked his voice full of concern

" God I'm so sick of People asking me that" She snapped " Vince, i'm sorry" her anger calmed

" All right differnet question" there was a long Umm sound from the other side which made Lola smile " bet the jello's good?"

She laughed again a power only Vince seemed to have at the moment. " Hospital Jello is the best"

" next to peanute butter right? " he asked, She chuckled

"actually"she put her hand up high in the air even through Vince could'nt see " it goes Jello" She lowered her arm slightly " You" she lowered again

" than peanute butter" there was a moment.

" YESS!! At least beat peanute butter."

she smiled " Well they say second, is the best"

" I miss you " He said changing the subect she smiled

" I miss you too" she said suddenly a beep came from her phone _" Logan Calling. but he was just here"_

" Vince hun I need to let you go I have another call" She finished

" Okay love you" he said

" Love you too" she had finally said at last she prssed the button.

There a flash as we hear Lola voice not so much as thoughts but more like a voiceover

" Joan of Arc said, One life is all we have" there a flash as we see Zoey, Lola, Quinn and Nicole walking down stairs

"and we live it as we belive in living it" We see Zoey and Lola dive into the mud with there dresses on

"But to Sacrafice who you are" we see Logan jump as Zoey, Lola and Nicole appear behind him in cheerleader outfirts throughing there arms in

the air.

" And to live without believing " we see Quinn and Lola run up to Zoey and grab her in a hug.

" That is a fate more terrible than dying" We see Zoey smack Chase as Lola smacks Michael and Quinn smacks Logan.

There a second flash as Lola though to her self she didn't know how she was going to do this all she knew is that she had to get to Logan.

**A/N Right so after a few comments on some bad grammer I decided to fix it up the next chapter now I know it may be a bit confusing basically time has jumped two weeks later the school is still closed down and are gang finds themselves pretty much isolated from one another as they all decide what actions to take next a plan unfolds in the back ground. as the plot advances will see that plan begin to unfold don't worry our team will assemble by the end of what I like to think of as Volume one plus only two maybe three episodes will take place at PCA two of which have all ready been posted...so enjoy and let me know what you think cause I love your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Love Of Chase's Life

**Starring: Sean Flynn(Chase) Christopher Massay(Michael)  
****Guest Starring: Daniella Monet (Rebbeca) **

Heavy rain fell down on Chase Matthews he stood up against a wall at PCA he was a little  
younger than usual he was crying but you couldn't tell from the rain

Zoey Brooks walked over slowly he almost didn't notice her. " Do you want to be alone?" She asked

Chase didn't look at her mearly shook his head no she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and stepped closer. BANG!

The sound of thunder shook Chase out of his day dream he stood in a park the rain falling down on him, he lifted the bottle  
and unscrewed the cap taking a sip of the vodka he shook his head in disgust why he was standing in the rain he  
didn't know maybe he was waiting for her to save him like she had done once before.

Suddenly his phone rang he pulled it out of his pocket his screen foggy as he wiped the fog away with his finger

_" Michael Calling"_ Chase made a light sigh as he opened the phone and pressed ignore. There was only one person  
who Chase would talk to, one person who was gone

" Why!" He yelled out loud against of the heavy rain he looked up " Why! Did you take her from me!?" He took another  
sip. " why did you leave me" He said calmly almost in a whisper. he sat on the swing.

" Do You want to be alone?" He froze as he turned around excpecting to see Zoey...instead he saw Rebbeca

" What do you want!" He snapped as she slowly walked over

" How bout a sip of that Vodka" She said holding out her hand Chase looked at the bottle and handed it to her " Chase Matthews,  
it's been long time."

" Not long enough" He said looking at her. She smiled taking a sip

" Fair enough, why are you out here in the rain?" She asked as he looked at her and shrugged " maybe your waiting for a sign" she said

" How did you know I was here?" He asked suddenly realizing the coincedence.

" I was walking by when I spotted Chase Matthews with what seemed to be a bottle of Alchohol" She looked at him he looked away

" If its any consulation, I am sorry" She said handing him the bottled he toke a sip

" Please, you hated her, because I loved her more." He said firmly Rebbeca looked up at him.

" When's the funeral?" She asked changing the subject

" A week from now" He sighed

" Come on I know just the place for a lost soul" She smiled he looked up realizing Zoey wasn't coming and followed her.

Chase sat at the bar as Rebecca brought of two shots of Jack Daniels " Fake ID's an amazing idea" She remarked handing him the tiny  
glass

" To fake id's" he commented in a low voice she smiled and toke the shot.

They both made grotesque faces as Rebecca chuckled " You never get used to that" She said as Chase coughed lightly

" I mean she was noble and loyal she was the girl of dreams wasn't she?" Rebecca asked as Chase looked up hesitently

" I had dreamt of us being togeather for four years, we spent the whole summer togeahter, we were back at school everything was  
perfect than...Dana" He finished

" I think you need another drink " Rebbeca said waving over the bartender " Two more shot's of Jack" She said as he placed the two

shooter glasses on the bar and filled them Rebecca handed him the money.

Chase pulled his phone out of his pocket looked at the ID Michael again he put it back in his pocket and grabbed the glass they

clacked the glasses and drank up.

" Hey if Zoey hadn't been in the picture do you think we might of stood a chance?" She asked surprising him her voice wasn't tough  
of mean she sounded like any other girl.

" no, eventually I would of seen you for what you were." Rebecca looked away " An evil manipulative, coniving, bi--"

" hey watch it" She said poiting at him " Why are you here Matthew's?"

" Ah I believe cause you asked me here" He said sarcastically

" Look Chase, your an amazing guy you have great friends who love you, It's more than can be said about me." she chuckled

" You should call him"

" I can't, I need to be alone right now" Chase said looking at her " with you I guess" He smiled

" Thanks Chase but, I can't be second haven't you noticed" She said Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her for a moment  
it was amazing but than he saw her and he pulled away.

" Chase" She said softly but he bolted out weaving through people she started after him.

He ran out seconds later Rebecca appeared " Chase!" He stopped

" I'm sorry" he turned to leave.

" Look, there isn't a good reason why she was taken from you but you have to believe that there was a reason, that she is in a better place"

She the most sincer he had ever seen her.

" So now I get to spend the rest of my life alone! Cause it was meant to show me something?" He yelled

" Just because life doesn't _always_ work out the way we wanted it too, doesn't mean you still can't make it great!" He stood there with nothing

to say " You have something I only dream about Chase, friends ones who don't stop calling you cause there worried" She said " Your luckier  
than you realize" She turned to walk away as did he she stoped

" You won't find your answers getting drunk in bars, making out with hot girls" She smiled as he chuckled " Thank you" He said and continued.

She turned around smiling at him " Now call him" Chase nodded as she walked away all most on que his phone rang He opened he said

" Hey Michael" He said with a smile

" Hey dude where you been all night, we have a major idea and you need to be apart of it" Michael said enthusiastically. Chase's eyes widdened.

There's a flash.

As we hear Chase's voice _" Sara Paddison once wrote, Hope is higher heart Freqeuncy, "_ We see Chase lift Zoey up and twirl her around her hand gently  
on his face.'

_" And as you begin to re-connect with your heart"_ We see Zoey look at PCA For the first time as Chase's slams into a light poll.

_" Hope is waiting to show you new possibilities"_ We see as Zoey walk in as Chase and Rebecca part

_" and arrest the downward spiral of grief and lonliness"_ We see Chase in the hammick as Zoey lies on the grass underneath it

_" Listening to that still small voice in your heart"_ We see Chase rest his head against Zoey's shoulder as the rain pours down

"_ Will Make __Hope__ into a reality" _We see Zoey Kiss Chase on the steps.

There's another flash and we see Chase walked into the airport _" Here we go" _He thought to himself a smile forming on his face.


End file.
